


Di mio padre mi ricordo che mi faceva sanguinare

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Creative punctuation, Introspection, Letter form, M/M, Mentions of Fabrizio's Children, Past Domestic Violence, Stream of Consciousness, domestic angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: Ti ho mai raccontato di come ho perso il mio primo dente da latte, Fabrizio? Beh, te lo racconto adesso. Dondolava già da un po’ quando lui me l’ha fatto ingoiare con un manrovescio perché ho osato entrare in casa senza pulirmi le scarpe sullo zerbino.(sullo zerbino, mi ricordo, c’era scritto mirёsevini, solo che io in casa mia non mi sentivo il benvenuto. Se ci ripenso credo che quello zerbino del cazzo mi abbia preso per il culo tutto il tempo, forse ridendo anche alle mie spalle.)Capisci, non mi sembra di aver avuto un buon esempio, in quanto al modo in cui si fa il padre. Io, di mio padre, mi ricordo che mi faceva sanguinare, non che mi metteva sulle sue ginocchia per giocare a cavalluccio come fai tu con Anita, e lei ride e ride anche quando fai finta di lasciarla cadere.





	Di mio padre mi ricordo che mi faceva sanguinare

Caro Fabrizio,

 

 

 

Sono le quattro del mattino, e fuori dalla nostra finestra Roma si sveglia. Io non ho chiuso occhio. Ti ho ascoltato respirare al mio fianco nella nostra stanza afosa, le tue gambe sopra le mie incollate di sudore, ma non è servito a niente, non ho preso sonno, non ci sono riuscito.

Già penso a dove nasconderla, questa lettera che ti sto scrivendo di getto, cullato dal rumore della città mattiniera e dei pensili della cucina che scricchiolano e sbuffano e si lamentano, per fare in modo che tu non la legga mai. Magari la appallottolerò e la getterò nella spazzatura, non importa, è solo carta e un po’ di inchiostro, Dio solo sa quanti fogli identici a questo ho gettato via dacché ho iniziato a scrivere.

Forse la brucerò.

Bruciare le cose è catartico, dicono, me l’ha detto un paio di volte la psicologa del liceo. Ho bruciato un cassonetto, avrò avuto quindici anni: _ non è stato catartico per un cazzo. _

Anita mi perdonerà se sto sprecando così i fogli del quaderno che usa per disegnare: sono stato educato, li ho strappati dall’esatta metà. E ho visto che ci ha disegnati, me e te, che ci teniamo per mano su un prato di pastello verde scuro, scaldati da un sole enorme tracciato senza incertezze sull’angolo sinistro della pagina a quadretti minuscoli. A prima vista sembrerebbe un disegno orribile, ma una volta che lo guardi bene ti accorgi che hai le lacrime che ti solleticano gli occhi...sembrerà strano, ma l’ho capito guardando quel disegno qualche minuto fa che cosa voglia dire davvero cambiare opinione.

È il più bel disegno che io abbia mai visto, Fabrizio.

Ma adesso sto divagando, lo so, me lo dici sempre che sono incline a perdermi in voli pindarici che non portano quasi mai a niente, che non vanno a parare lo stesso, e non credo di avertelo mai detto che ti sono grato che mi ascolti sempre, anche se non sto dicendo nulla.

 

(so che lo fai perché ti piace il suono della mia voce, perché ti piacciono le parole che sciorino ogni volta, te lo leggo negli occhi. E ti sono grato lo stesso.)

 

Ho dovuto aprire la finestra, perché in cucina fa un caldo asfissiante, e sono nudo e mi strapperei la pelle se potessi. Nel caso in cui tu non l’abbia capito, Fabrizio, sto solo vigliaccamente tergiversando, sto perdendo tempo.

 

(e non è vero che sono nudo, ho indossato al volo i tuoi pantaloncini, quelli orrendi e verdi, che mi cadono perché non hai mai imparato a comprare vestiti della tua taglia.)

 

No, devo smetterla di cincischiare come un codardo. Sto scrivendo per me stesso, dopotutto, indirizzare a te questa lettera mi sta dando solo il pretesto, l’illusione di rivolgermi a te, di dirti tutte quelle cose che a voce ti direi con gli occhi bassi - e la voce ancor più bassa, un mormorio indistinto che si perde dietro ai miei denti - quindi sarebbe meglio che io sputassi il rospo, che io dicessi finalmente quello che ho da dire. Ne ho bisogno, perché sento che altrimenti non dormirò né domani, né dopodomani, né per un sacco di ipotetici  _ domani  _ che seguiranno.

La scorsa domenica abbiamo fatto quella bellissima gita sul lago. Abbiamo giocato con i bambini fino a quando Libero non ha insistito perché facessimo una gara a chi si arrampicava più velocemente sugli alberi...io ho vinto, anche se mi si sono rotti i jeans. Poi Libero ha calcolato male le distanze da un ramo all’altro ed è caduto - ti confesso, Fabrizio, che credo di non aver mai provato tanta paura in vita mia - ma, per fortuna, si è rimesso in piedi subito e si è fatto quattro risate mentre io mi sentivo sull’orlo di un infarto...ecco, Fabrizio, quando tu hai accompagnato Anita a comprare un ghiacciolo, Libero è venuto da me e mi ha chiesto se secondo me il suo braccio fosse rotto, perché temeva che tu l’avresti sgridato se l’avesse chiesto a te. Io gli ho dato una pacca sulla schiena e gli ho detto che non aveva niente di rotto, no, e lui ha sollevato un sopracciglio chiedendomi come facessi ad esserne così sicuro - questo è un tratto che preso indiscutibilmente da te -, quindi io gli ho risposto che, più o meno quando avevo la sua età, me l’ero rotto per davvero, un braccio, ed ero indubbiamente nella posizione di riconoscere una contusione da una frattura. Quello che ho omesso di dirgli - e che non ho mai detto nemmeno a te, o ad altri - è il motivo per cui io mi ricordo così maledettamente bene i dettagli del giorno in cui mi spezzai il braccio sinistro.

Oggi quei dettagli del cazzo mi tormentano, anche se il braccio me lo sono rotto una, due, cento vite fa.

Era un pomeriggio d’estate, assolato e afoso, uno di quei pomeriggi che ti fanno rimpiangere di non essere rimasto in casa con il ventilatore puntato sulla faccia, immobile, senza quasi respirare. Io, invece, ero un bambino che sfidava quel sole che spaccava le pietre, con un cappellino vecchio che quasi non mi stava più e i pantaloncini dismessi di uno dei miei cugini più grandi. Mi ricordo che caddi, ad un certo punto, ma non ricordo come. So solo che quando mi rialzai, a fatica, la mia bicicletta era in uno stato pietoso, ed io con lei. Il mio braccio sinistro era piegato, contorto, disegnava un angolo che a vedersi faceva spavento, e avevo le ginocchia sbucciate e sanguinolente, le caviglie che mi dolevano, tutto che mi doleva.

Ero, in un certo senso, un bambino coraggioso: presi la mia bicicletta ormai tutta scassata e l’accompagnai lentamente a mano per tutti quei chilometri di strada dissestata che le ruote si erano mangiate, stringendo i denti ad ogni fitta di dolore e senza curarmi dell’arsura e del mal di testa. Persi il cappellino, ma non tornai più a cercarlo.

Quando finalmente arrivai a casa, mia madre non c’era. Mio padre sì, leggeva un romanzo consunto al tavolo da pranzo, e gli occhiali gli erano scivolati sulla punta del naso.

Ho sempre avuto paura di mio padre, e avevo ragione di averne, ma quel giorno pensai di essere immune dalle sue mani, non so perché, forse credevo che vedendo quale batosta mi avesse rifilato la vita allora mi avrebbe semplicemente accompagnato all’ospedale, convinto che per una volta avrei potuto farla franca…

In effetti mi ci portò, all’ospedale.

Ci arrivai con il mio braccio rotto, le mie ginocchia sbucciate, un occhio nero e il labbro spaccato.

Nessuno, però, gli chiese come avessi fatto a farmi un occhio nero cadendo con la bicicletta dentro un canale di irrigazione vuoto. Mi ingessarono il braccio e basta, mi ripulirono dal sangue e dalla ghiaia che mi si era appiccicata alla carne spellata, e l’infermiera della sala gessi mi disse che da quel momento in avanti avrei dovuto stare più attento quando andavo in bicicletta.

Nessuno menzionò il mio cazzo di occhio nero.

 

Libero però non si è rotto niente ed è questo che conta.

Non è colpa sua se ho ripensato a mio padre, credimi, e non è neanche colpa tua, anche se so che semmai questo foglio spiegazzato dovesse capitarti tra le mani tu ti sentiresti in colpa lo stesso. È solo che a volte ho bisogno di riflettere su me stesso, di parlarti di me, quindi i sensi di colpa - i tuoi, i miei - magari li affronteremo in un secondo momento.

Una cosa alla volta, Fabrizio.

Ieri, mentre eravamo in auto, stavamo ridendo di qualcosa e tu mi hai chiesto se un giorno mi piacerebbe diventare padre e io, travolto da quel momento di ilarità e dall’incoscienza, ti ho risposto di sì. Il tuo viso si è illuminato a giorno, e il tuo sorriso se ci ripenso quasi mi brucia gli occhi.

_ In realtà non lo so se sono fatto per diventare padre, Fabrizio. _

Me lo sono chiesto spesso, dopo quell’incosciente sì. Me lo chiedevo quando, alla sera, mi hai richiamato all’ordine perché non ti stavo ascoltando, e hai parlato per minuti interi con una statua di sale che a malapena emetteva un fiato.

Ma vedi, tu mi dici sempre che tra te e tuo padre non è mai corso buon sangue: tra me e il mio, invece, di sangue ne è corso parecchio, per anni. E quello che sanguinava ero sempre io.

Ti ho mai raccontato di come ho perso il mio primo dente da latte, Fabrizio? Beh, te lo racconto adesso. Dondolava già da un po’ quando lui me l’ha fatto ingoiare con un manrovescio perché ho osato entrare in casa senza pulirmi le scarpe sullo zerbino.

 

(sullo zerbino, mi ricordo, c’era scritto _mirёsevini,_ solo che io in casa mia non mi sentivo il benvenuto. Se ci ripenso credo che quello zerbino del cazzo mi abbia preso per il culo tutto il tempo, forse ridendo anche alle mie spalle.)

 

Capisci, non mi sembra di aver avuto un buon esempio, in quanto al modo in cui si fa il padre. Io, di mio padre, mi ricordo che mi faceva sanguinare, non che mi metteva sulle sue ginocchia per giocare a cavalluccio come fai tu con Anita, e lei ride e ride anche quando fai finta di lasciarla cadere.

Vedi perché ho così paura, Fabrizio? Perché non parto da una base rassicurante. Perché dalle mie ginocchia un bambino potrebbe cadere, anche se sto soltanto facendo finta.

_ Di mio padre mi ricordo quegli occhi che, anche se non c’era un motivo preciso, dal nulla diventavano cattivi. _

Ricordo che per lui provavo un misto di timore e indifferenza, e che ho passato parte della mia vita a chiedermi che cosa, in effetti, fosse un padre, o che cosa avesse dovuto fare un padre insieme ai propri figli per essere definito tale.

La risposta, Fabrizio, l’ho trovata guardando te, imparando da te.

_ Tu non alzi mai la voce, e ami incondizionatamente. _

Anch’io sono una persona paziente, Fabrizio, e so amare con tutto me stesso, però.

 

(lo so, è sbagliato mettere il punto dopo una congiunzione, specie se avversativa, ma so anche che tu su questi dettagli non ti sei mai formalizzato, quindi magari questa pedante parentesi la cancellerò, se non dovessi buttare nella differenziata anche tutto il resto. Non lo so, forse meriti di leggerle davvero, queste parole, dopotutto.)

 

Il traffico sotto la nostra finestra si è intensificato, ma almeno l’aria è diventata più respirabile. Forse sono io che mi sento più leggero, adesso, e non ho più quell’insano desiderio di strapparmi la pelle di dosso.

Gli uccellini più mattinieri cantano, ma credo che comunque non riuscirò a dormire, vista l’ora.

Tu russi, ti sento da qui. Ti sarai messo supino, con le mani incrociate sul petto, lo fai sempre quando io cambio posizione o mi alzo dal letto, quando io non ci sono.

 

Ho lasciato appeso quel  _ però,  _ Fabrizio. Non ricordo esattamente che cosa avrei voluto metterci dopo, perché ho ascoltato il rumore del traffico e gli uccellini che cantavano, ma volevo dirti che sì, mi piacerebbe diventare padre, un giorno, in fin dei conti. Solo che non ho idea di come si faccia il padre...perché lo sai benissimo anche tu che non basta avere figli, per essere genitori, e io non parto da nessuna cazzo di base.

E dico parolacce, forse troppe, decisamente troppe.

_ Il punto è che non sono sicuro di poter davvero imparare come essere padre, con tutte le carenze che mi porto sulle spalle e che mi inghiottono come buchi neri. _

Come posso averne la certezza? Come puoi averla tu, o tutta quella gente là fuori che chiede, che insiste, e che si aspetta qualcosa da me?

Non sono arrabbiato con te, ci tengo a sottolinearlo, Fabrizio. Anzi, spesso mi ritrovo a chiedermi che cosa mai ho fatto per meritare di averti nella mia vita, e mi scuso se non te lo dico mai.

_ È che, a volte, quel pensiero perverso e maligno di essere geneticamente programmato per essere un mostro ancora mi assale, e non ho ancora sviluppato uno scudo abbastanza forte da permettermi di tenerlo lontano, di tapparmi le orecchie per non sentire. _

 

(io non me la ricordo la voce di mio padre, Fabrizio, ma sono sicuro che quella che sento e che mi mormora nella testa queste cose terribili, impensabili, sia proprio la sua.)

 

Da quando ne ho preso pienamente coscienza non faccio che ripetermi che un giorno sparirà da sé, sì, lo farà, e che un giorno riuscirò a non vedere più gli occhi cattivi di mio padre riflessi dentro i miei quando mi guardo allo specchio. Così, finalmente, il demone sparirà dalla mia testa così come è sparito dalla mia vita così tanti anni fa.

_ Io sarò pronto, allora, in quel preciso istante smetterò di ritenermi incapace di fare il padre. _

Fino a quel momento - che per quanto io ne possa sapere potrebbe anche non arrivare mai - i miei incoscienti desideri resteranno tali, Fabrizio, nient’altro che incoscienti desideri.

 

Promettimi che non ti arrabbierai con me quando avrai trovato questa lettera. La lascerò nel terzo cassetto, qui in cucina, magari un giorno incapperai in questo foglio stropicciato mentre cercherai disperatamente le presine…

Un’altra cosa ho da chiederti, una e basta, lo giuro: non costringermi a subire l’onta della tua pietà, dopo che avrai letto queste righe, sai che non l’ho mai tollerata.

Amalo e basta, il tuo ridicolo Ermal, e perdona queste poche frasi sconnesse, scritte senza un fine e senza pianificazione.

Trasformale in una canzone, se ti va.

Straccia questi fogli e dimenticatene. Credo sia la soluzione migliore, o soltanto quella più comoda, non importa, stracciali e basta.

Ti sento russare, so che te l’ho già detto, ma il tuo russare di basso mi rilassa, anche se non riuscirò più a prendere sonno, con il sole che tra poco spunterà.

 

È quasi l’alba, infatti. Te ne sei mai accorto che dalla finestra della cucina si vede così bene il sole che sorge?

Penso che adesso mi farò un caffè, Fabrizio…

  
  
  
  


Sempre tuo,

Ermal  __

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In attesa della prossima AU, il cui primo capitolo sarà in stesura dalla prossima settimana, mi butto a capofitto nell'avventura di scrivere qualcosa che non avevo mai scritto prima, una fanfiction "letter form", e che mi ha sempre spaventata. In un certo senso, sto raccogliendo il guanto di sfida che mi è stato gettato sin dai miei primi anni come fanwriter, aiuto, c'ho l'ansia.
> 
> Come sempre, tutto il mio cuore a Milena e Valentina, che mi supportano ( E SOPPORTANO!) quando me ne esco con questi plot colmi di angst e mi incoraggiano a scrivere anche quando io mi sento più piccola e ammaccata di un chewing-gum appiccicato sotto ad una suola. E, naturalmente, a tutti voi che avete letto questa, boh, cosa.
> 
> <3


End file.
